1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a nozzle for spraying agricultural chemicals or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a liquid is subjected to pressure feed to a nozzle provided with only an orifice at its tip, the liquid is converted to fog drops and diffused into the air as shown in FIG. 1. When the feed pressure is lowered to spray a small quantity of the liquid, a jet of the liquid spouting through the orifice turns to a film shaped like the flame of a candle (FIG. 2) and then to fog drops with remarkably uneven particle sizes and unstable diffusion.